I Will Go Down With This Ship
by mick3y92
Summary: Santana and Sam are really good friends, usually. But put these two in a small room and start a conversation where Harry Potter and ships are involved, things are bound to go wrong. Will Brittany be able to end the fighting once and for all or will she only add fuel to the fire? Bramtana Day 1 Secret Nerds


**A/n: Okay so this is a bit late but it's for Bramtana week. Day 1 Secret Nerds. I just love Brittana and Sam being friends and couldn't help myself. It's all just humor so I hope I did an okay job, I usually write more intense stuff. Leave me a review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Santana, Sam, and Brittany were having one of their many sleepovers when things took a turn for the worse. ABC Family just so happened to announce that they would be having a Harry Potter weekend marathon for some reason and it got Sam and Santana talking. Well, more like shouting.

"You are an idiot if you think Ginny and Harry are meant to be together!"

"Pff, this coming from the person who ships Harmony."

"They are perfect for each other! She was in love with Harry." Santana hollers.

"No she wasn't they were just really good friends, she loves Ron." The blonde boy retorts.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? Hermione was willing to go with Harry to meet Voldermort in the dark forest even though she knew what was going to happen. She knew not only would she die but so would Harry but she didn't want him to go alone. Meanwhile her so called boyfriend catches a hissy fit with Harry and instead of leaving with him when he does, SHE CHOOSES HARRY!" Santana screams, waving her arms around franticly.

"You can't use that as an example. Ron was being controlled by the horcrox, he didn't know what he was doing." Sam says pointing his finger at her.

"I can and I did. Harry should have ended up with Hermione plain and simple. Ginny is a crappy character anyway, why would Harry choose some little girl over Hermione?" Santana said with a shrug.

"You take that back!" Sam fumed.

"What, that Ginny sucks! That her presence in the story was annoying and unnecessary." The brunette taunted.

"Screw you Santana!"

"I'm sure you'd like to Trouty, but that's for my girl Britts only."

"I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole."

"Oh, really? So why'd you jumped at the chance to be on this rambunctious twins that happily adorn my chest."

"Must have been drunk."

"Yeah, with lust. I'm a hot piece of ass and you know it. Sammy Jr. knows it too because he's always had a thing for me. He likes to give me standing ovations for my outfit choices." Santana said with a sly smirk.

"That's not my fault. I'm a hormonal teenage boy who wasn't getting any play from you or Quinn. And you liked to grind up on me." Sam said, trying to defend his boner problem.

"Yeah, only because it was so easy to get a rise out of you." Santana laughed.

"Ass!"

"Puta!"

"Slut!"

"Pussy!"

"Muggle!"

"Oh it's on." Santana said jumping on Sam's back and putting him in a head lock.

They struggled for a bit wrestling on the floor after Sam freed himself from Santana's death grip. It was a good fifteen minutes of them rolling around on the floor bumping into everything before Brittany walked in on them.

"Umm, guys what's going on?" Brittany asked confused. She had only been gone for a few minutes to get some snacks.

Santana and Sam detangled themselves from each other and stood up to face the dancer.

"Good, Britt, you've read and/or seen Harry Potter right?" Sam asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah." She replied not seeing how that had anything to do with Sam and Santana rolling around on her bedroom floor.

"Great! Now tell Santana that Ginny and Harry are meant to be together and Harry and Hermione are just really good friends." Sam said confidently.

"I can't do that." Came a simple answer.

"Ha! In your face. I knew my baby would ship Harmony. She knows real love when she sees it." Santana yelled triumphantly.

"Actually, I don't like them together either." Brittany added.

"What!" Both Sam and Santana yell at the same time.

"I like Harry and Luna."


End file.
